Now and Forever
by birgittajessica
Summary: Finnick Odair married Annie Cresta, the only girl he ever loved. The couple had a happy marriage. Suddenly, Finnick must go to the Capitol and leave Annie. How would she survive without him? Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Annie," I heard Finnick behind me.

I turned to him. "Finnick?"

Suddenly, Finnick hugged me tightly. He touched my lips with his. I kissed him confusedly. He kissed me for a lot longer than usual, as if this would be our last. But that's impossible. This wouldn't be the last, Annie. Stop thinking about that.

When Finnick finally let his lips go, he stared at me sadly.

"What's wrong, Finnick?" I asked him.

Unknown to me why, Finnick seemed shock but then curved a smile. He kissed my cheek. "Nothing, Honey," he said. "I just missed you too much."

"You sure?" I asked. Has Finnick kept something from me? No, of course not. Why would he do that? Finnick would never keep something from you, Annie, I reminded myself.

"Yep," he said, curved my favorite smile. "Don't worry, Annie. I'm fine. Was just exhausted and missing you."

Suddenly, my mind brought me to the Hunger Games arena. I saw people fell down, with blood all over their bodies. I saw some mutts came for me. I tried to run, run, and kept on running but those mutts wouldn't stop. I heard a very terrible scream behind me.

"Annie? Annie?" I heard Finnick. I felt an arm hugged me tightly. "Annie? Honey? I'm here. Ssshh..."

I opened my eyes. It was just some flashbacks. Finnick hugged me tightly, let both of my hands, which have been covering my ears tightly, go.

"I'm here, ssshh...," Finnick tried to calm me down. He wiped my tears. "Calm down, Honey. I'm here."

"Finnick?" I stared at him.

"Yes, it's me Annie," he said, kissed my cheek. "Are you alright?"

I nodded weakly, laid my head on his chest. It felt so real. The flashbacks which always haunted me, even years after my victory in the Hunger Games. Flashbacks which make everyone, except Finnick, think I was mentally ill.

It's been a month since Finnick and I got married. Now we lived in District Thirteen, trying to claim our independence from the Capitol. But before I got here, Peeta, some other victors, and myself have been caught by Snow.

It happened after the Quarter Quell. I, who was in Victor's village, suddenly got caught by some Peacekeepers. I tried to scream, kick, and scratch to made them let me go. But it was no use. They covered my eyes and mouth with a scarf each. When I opened my eyes, suddenly I have sat on a chair, with hands tangled tightly.

There were Peeta, Johanna, and two Avox in front of me, who sat on a electric chair each. Not far from us, Snow stared at us with a mocking stare.

"Maybe this will make you talk," he said. I, who was forced to keep seeing them, saw exactly how those chairs tortured them. I screamed, but others were a lot louder. I kept screaming, asked Snow to stop but that was no use. Snow kept torturing them in front of me, even though they still wouldn't talk.

Every night, I couldn't sleep because of the scream of others. Snow didn't lose way to torture them: electric chair, whips, even Snow often told the Peacekeepers to cut their body parts and let their bloods wet the floor. He tortured me too, but with different ways. He usually made me see he tortured others, to hurt me mentally. But he often hit, slapped, and whipped me, even though they're not as hard as others.

One night, I heard Snow was talking to someone.

"Why don't we just kill that mad girl, President?" that men asked. "She's useless anyway." I knew that I was the one he called 'mad girl'.

"You're wrong," Snow answered. "We must let her live. The rebels know she's here with us, know how we tortured her. Don't you know, that she's so precious for Finnick Odair? We could use their relationship."

I was so shock. Oh God, they used me to torture and hurt Finnick emotionally! I cried in silence, missing Finnick, missing the sea breeze back home. But then, the rebels saved others and I from Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Annie," Finnick's voice brought me back to the real world.

"Yes?"

"I may join others to go to the Capitol," he said without staring at me.

Suddenly, I felt like I was losing my air supply. My world went dark. And I felt like I have just fallen from a very tall building, broken to small pieces.

"What?" I said shockingly.

"I will join others to go to the Capitol," Finnick repeated. His eyes reflected a deep sadness.

"Why?" I asked. My eyes started to tear.

Finnick seemed as sad as I did. His expression was full of sadness and pain. It took a few minutes before he answered, "Because... Because that is the right thing to do, Annie. I'm sorry."

I cried louder. Finnick didn't try to calm me as usual. He just hugged me, let my tears wet his shirt.

"When, Finnick?" I asked when I finally managed to stop crying. "When will you leave?"

"Soon," he answered. "I'm so sorry, Annie, because I was just telling you this now."

I thought about it for a while. Maybe I've been too selfish by crying. Because indirectly, my crying meant I was holding Finnick from going. After all, I could see that this is hard for Finnick either. I shouldn't hold him. He's leaving for a good reason, Annie, I reminded myself.

"I'm sorry too, Finnick," I said. "I've been selfish by holding you."

He shook his head, wiping away my tears. "You're not, Annie. If I were you, I would do the exact same thing. You don't have to apologize, Honey."

We then decided to sleep because it's been late. I laid on his chest and immediately slept.

Suddenly, I was in an underground ditch. I saw Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and some other people I didn't know were busy shooting something. I tried to focus, and then realised that they were shooting mutts. Those mutts were likely to be a mix between human and lizard. They were tall and had built bodies like humans, but white-scaly-skinned like lizards.

I saw it very clearly when Katniss and some of others climbed up a stairs. Finnick and one other were staying, kept shooting those mutts which managed to appear again and again even though many of them have been killed. Outnumbered, Finnick and the stranger suddenly ran out of bullets and the mutts immediately tore their bodies.

I screamed as loudly as possible, told Finnick to run. But it was too late. His body has been slaughtered into bloody pieces. Suddenly, one of those mutts ran to me and tried to kill me as well.


	3. Chapter 3

I screamed, trying to let myself go off the mutt which wanted to slaughter my body into pieces. "Annie? Annie?" I heard Finnick.

Someone was hugging me tightly. "It was just a dream, Annie. It was just a dream, sshhh..."

I stopped when I felt Finnick's warm touch instead of the wet, scaly skin of mutt on me. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. I opened my eyes, sighed in relieve when I saw Finnick.

"It was only a dream, Honey," Finnick said, kissed and hugged me so I would feel calmer.

But instead of feeling calmer, I was crying. It felt so real. Did it mean something?

"Annie, don't cry, Honey," Finnick tried to calm me. "It was only a dream, sshhh... I'm here. Ssshhh..."

"It felt so real, Finnick," I said weakly. My body was shaking by fear.

"I know, I know," he said softly. "But it was only a dream, Honey. You're safe, I'm here. Ssshh..."

"I saw mutts...," I said, stammered. "Lizard-like mutt... Blood... And, and, and...," I started to cry again.

"Ssshhh...," Finnick said, tightened his hug. "Don't think about it, Annie dear. It was only a dream. You're safe here with me."

I couldn't stop thinking of it. How could I possibly warn him? About that dream which felt so real, where I saw him got, got, got... What did that dream mean? Felt like I really did see that happened. It felt so real. What did it mean?

Finnick let me cry while he was hugging me, like what he did. He kept on kissing my cheeks, whispering calm words until I seemed calmer.

He kissed me. "Better?"

I didn't answer. I might have stopped crying. I might have stopped shaking. But the fear inside me wouldn't fade. How could I possibly tell him? Should I stop him from leaving?

No, don't, Annie. If Finnick really wanted to go, don't hold him. It was only a dream no matter how real it felt, you were just dreaming. Not more. Finnick would be okay. He would go home to you when everything's done. Have faith in Finnick, Annie. After all, he has been burdened by his plan to leave. Don't add more trouble. Finnick will be fine.

I tightened my hug. "I love you, Finnick."

"I love you too, Annie," he said. "Now and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

The day when Finnick and others would leave has finally come. That morning everyone gathered to say goodbye. A plane owned by Thirteen would take them to the Capitol.

I tried hard not to cry. Almost every soldiers in Thirteen would go to the Capitol, but that was a certain team called 451. That team consisted of Katniss, Gale, Finnick, and some others I didn't know. They wore some kind of uniform labeled 451.

Finnick hugged me tightly. I finally let my tears fell as we hugged each other. If I could, I would freeze time so I wouldn't need to let Finnick go. Even though I was so sure Finnick would survive, it was still so hard to be apart from him. Every night when I had nightmares, Finnick would always be there to calm me down. Who would do that while he's gone?

"I love you, Annie," he said without letting me go.

"I love you too, Finnick," I replied.

"I will be fine," he promised. "I will immediately go back to you once everything's done, Annie. I promise. Wait for me. Once everything's done, we won't need to be apart of each other anymore. Forever."

Another tear fell down from my eyes. "I will wait for you, Finnick. For as long as it takes."

Finnick kissed me, deep and long. I didn't wanna let my most precious thing go, and neither did Finnick.

Finally, it's time for him to leave. I let him go heavily. He hugged me again for the last time. "I'll be back, Annie," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finnick," I whispered. "Go back to me."

"I will," he promised. He kissed me then left. I can't take my eyes off him, as his back looked smaller and smaller. My most precious one's getting far. Finnick stopped and turned his head to me. I waved him goodbye. Goodbye, Finnick! I will always wait for you!


	5. Chapter 5

As what I've guessed before, I went through the next nights a lot harder without Finnick by my side. I kept on dreaming about those lizard-like mutts which slaughtered Finnick. Screamed as loud as possible until I woke up then cried alone until my tears broght me back to sleep. And every morning, I opened my eyes with a hope that I would feel Finnick beside me, but my hands only felt an empty cold side of the bed.

I was so scared to close my eyes. Scared to see Finnick's body got slaughtered once I do. Scared to wake up alone. I spent most of my time watching the television, hoping that I would know how were Finnick and others doing. But not one news, not a word, about how they were.

One day on lunch time, I didn't even want to touch my food. How could I possibly eat, if Finnick's condition was unknown to me?

"Annie?" I heard Peeta.

"Ah, Peeta," I answered, trying to sound okay. "What is it?"

"Are you sick?" he asked, worried.

"I'm... I'm fine, Peeta," I convinced him.

"Then why aren't you eating, Annie?"

I looked at my plate without any desire to eat what's in it. "I'm... Just not that hungry."

"Don't lie, Annie," Peeta said. "You're thinking about Finnick, aren't you?"

I sighed heavily. Tears fell from my eyes. I felt Peeta's hands on mine.

"Don't worry, Annie," he said softly. "Finnick will be just fine. Finnick is a strong man. Have faith in him. He'll be back."

"Thank you, Peeta," I smiled weakly.

"Now, eat your lunch," Peeta said, holding my plate. "Here, I'll help you eat."

I told him he didn't need to, but Peeta insisted. I sighed as Peeta helped me eat my lunch, spoon by spoon.

Finnick, wherever you are now, I hope Peeta was right.


	6. Chapter 6

I held on the cold sink, as I vomit. At first I still vomit my past foods, but as I got them all out, nothing was coming anymore. I washed my hands and flushed my vomit. Strange, I ate well, why was I feeling sick?

The past few days I tried to eat my food so I would seem normal, even though I was still scared to close my eyes. But unknown to me why, I would always vomit everything I ate eventually. I also felt dizzy and nauseous often. Most of the time, this condition made me unconsciously fell asleep with no nightmares.

Because I didn't feel better even after taking medicines, I decided to see the doctor. Accompanied by Peeta, I went to see a doctor. After he did some examinations on me, we were allowed to leave. He said, the examinations result would be delivered to my compartment.

"Peeta," suddenly a man called him. "President Coin wanted to see you."

Peeta nodded, then turned his head at me. "Annie, I have to go. Sorry I couldn't take you to your compartment."

"It's okay, Peeta," I said. I looked at him confusedly as he left with that man. What could possibly be wanted by the President from Peeta?

That afternoon, I accidentally met Peeta. He waved and ran to me.

"Hi, Peeta!" I said.

"Hi, Annie," he replied. His lips curved a smile.

"Peeta," I said, suddenly remembered of something. "Why did the President want to see you?"

Peeta seemed to hesitate for a while. It took a few moments before he finally answered, "President Coin wants me to join others and go to the Capitol."


	7. Chapter 7

I gasped. "What? Are you serious?"

Peeta shrugged. "That's what she told me. I will leave immediately tonight."

"But, why?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know why either. I'm not a fighter like Finnick, Katniss, or the soldiers in Thirteen. I've told her that, but she insisted that she wanted me to go join others."

I thought about it for a while. The President must've known that Peeta is not a fighter nor a pro in using weapons, she could see it clearly in the Hunger Games. Even though he's strong enough to protect Katniss and won, Peeta is no soldier. Then, what makes her wanted Peeta to join so much?

Then, the answer came to me. Peeta was hacked by the Capitol, his mind was not yet normal. In fact, Peeta has almost broken Katniss' neck and addressed her as Capitol's mutt. Was my guessing right, that the President hoped Peeta would kill Katniss?

"I'm sorry, Annie," Peeta's voice stoppped me from thinking. "I have to go now. The plane that will bring me to the Capitol has been waiting."

"Wait, Peeta," I said when he was about to leave. Should I tell him what I thought?

"What's wrong, Annie?"

Ah, maybe it was just my imagination. I sighed. "Nothing. Tell Finnick I miss him, would you?"

"I will," he promised. "Stay safe, Annie."

I nodded and stared as his back got smaller and further.

Earlier than what has been promised, my examinations result got delivered today. I was going to lock my door when somebody knocked.

"Mrs. Odair?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"The doctor told me to send this letter to you, Ma'am," he said while giving me an envelope with my name, Annie Odair on it.

I accepted the envelope confusedly. "I thought he said it would be delivered by morning," I said. "Tell him thanks, would you?"

That man nodded and left. I sighed and locked my door. When I finally sat down on a sofa next to the bed, I was only staring at the envelope. I was hesitated to open it. But finally, I gathered my courage to open it and read what's been written on it.

I re-read it. It's impossible. I looked closely on every word I read, to make sure everything's correct. It's impossible.

I was positively pregnant.


	8. Chapter 8

"My examinations were right, Mrs. Odair," dr. Frakes, who was examining me yesterday, said. "You really are pregnant."

"Sin... Since when, Doctor?" I asked, still couldn't believe the fact that I was really pregnant. I went to see him again this morning, to make sure the information I got was right.

"Two weeks. You've been pregnant for two weeks," he told me. "Congratulations, Ma'am."

Two weeks? My hands immediately touch my stomach. I've been carrying Finnick's child-our child-for two weeks, and I didn't feel a thing from the beginning? Oh my God... Why did You just tell me this now, when Finnick's not around? He must be happy to hear the news! I smiled.

"Alright, Doctor, thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome, Ma'am," he replied.

I got out, holding my stomach happily and softly. I started to feel him inside of me. "Hi there, little baby," I said to him. Finnick would be so happy if he knew I was now pregnant. We've been waiting long for this opportunity.

This baby gave me a new strength, a new hope that I was not alone. I was no longer afraid to sleep. I was no longer afraid to wake up alone. And I've eaten my meal happily again, in a hope that those meals would give my baby health.

Every time I felt lonely, I touched my stomach and that feeling disappeared. Every time I missed Finnick, the baby moved inside me and I suddenly felt better. Every time I woke up crying because of the nightmares I got, I remembered he's growing inside me and I managed to stop crying. Then I would spend my morning talking to him, tell him how I love him.

"Your daddy is coming, baby boy," I told him. Well, I haven't figured out if my baby was a girl or a boy. But every time I pictured him, I saw a boy. "And when that moment comes, we'll be a very happy family." I kissed my stomach. "I love you so much. Thank you for giving me hope. Thank you for giving me the strength I need."

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Annie?" It was Johanna.

I opened the door. "Good morning, Johanna. Come in!"

"No, thank you," she said, smiling. "But I'm here to tell you something you might want to hear."

"What is that, Johanna?" I asked confusedly.

"It's about Finnick and others," she told me.

"What's with them? What's with him, Johanna?" I asked her excitedly. "Have you gotten any news about them?"

"Turn your TV on, Annie," she said. "They are on the news now."

I immediately turned the TV on. Johanna sat next to me. I saw the Capitol logo, then Snow. He was standing on a podium. Near him, there was a big screen showing the photos of Finnick, Katniss, Gale, and others.

"Panem citizens," he started. "As you all know, we got some rebels trespassed since few days ago."

Then a video was shown. I saw Katniss, Gale, Finnick, and the whole 451 team shooting some random targets. But then suddenly, I heard an explosion and they were trapped by some kind of gas. I saw Snow again.

"We were so glad to announce, that those dangerous rebels have all died by that poisonous gas you've all seen," he stated. "No one will survive from the gas. We will soon remove their dead bodies from the area. Thank you." The Capitol logo and then everything went black.

I gasped. They all died? Finnick died? I started to scream and cry at the same time. No, he couldn't be dead! He promised me! I felt my baby's moving inside of me, trying to stop me from crying.

"Annie?" Johanna said, hugging me. "Annie? Are you okay?"

"I'll be back, Annie," I heard Finnick's voice. Then everything went dark.


	9. Epilogue

It was a sunny and hot afternoon in District 4. I could smell the sea breeze around me as I sat on the sand. I saw my little boy running across the beach. His little feet ran back to me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" he said, bringing me a sea star. "Look what I found!"

I hugged him. "Do you know what's that, Triton?"

He examined the sea star, trying to figure out what was it. "I don't know, Mommy," he said eventually, staring at me curiously. "What is it?"

"It's a star," I told him. "A sea star."

"Star? Wow! Like those in the night sky, Mom?"

"Yes, but this one's in the sea, not in the sky," I told him, smiling.

He stared at his star for a while, then handed it to me. "It's for you, Mommy," he said. "Someday I'll take you one of those in the sky. But for now, I'll give you this one. You're my star, Mommy." He kissed my cheek.

A happy tear fell from my left eye. I kissed his chubby cheeks. "Thank you, Triton. You're my star too, little boy. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy," he hugged me.

I felt a touch on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Katniss and Peeta. "Katniss? Peeta?"

"Hi, Annie!" they greeted me.

It turned out Snow was wrong, it was only 2 of the 451 team died from the gas but others survived. Katniss told me after she got back from the war, that they were hiding in several places until they found an underground ditch. Finnick and a Thirteen citizen was killed because they protected others from the mutts. I was so shocked when she told me this because that's what happened in my dream, too.

"How are you?" Katniss asked me.

"I'm fine, Katniss. Thank you," I told her. "So, you two get back together?"

Peeta cuddled Katniss and kissed her. "We do."

"Who are they, Mommy?" Triton asked curiously.

"They are your daddy and my friends," I told Triton. "Here's Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss."

"Hey, little man!" Peeta greeted him. Katniss smiled and sat next to me.

"What brings you here, Katniss, Peeta?" I asked them.

Katniss answered, "We found a video Finnick recorded during the war, Annie. Do you want to watch it? He addressed it to you."

We immediately went to my house and played the video. I hugged Triton while watching it.

"Hi, Annie," I saw Finnick in his 451 uniform. "How are you, Honey? I've missed you so much!"

A tear fell from my eye. I missed you too, Finnick.

"I decided to record a video and send it to you," Finnick continued. "I'm doing fine here and I hope you are too. I'm sorry I can't be there to wipe your tears, to make your nightmares go away, and to always be by your side. But don't worry about me, Annie. I'll be just fine. Stay happy and safe while I'm gone. Don't stop smiling, it looks good on you. Every time you miss me, just look at the stars. I'll be doing the same thing when I miss you."

I started to cry softly as he continued, "Even though I wouldn't be there again to help you go through the day, Annie, I hope you'll still be who you really are. My Annie who always smiles, my Annie who always happy. Don't lose hope and continue living your life the fullest. Please look after my heart, Annie. I've left it with you. I promise I will always look after yours. I love you, Annie."

"Now and forever," I said softly at the same time he did. I wiped away my tears as the video ended.

Triton looked curiously at me. "Was that Daddy, Mommy?"

"Yes," I told him. "That was your Daddy."

"Where's he now?"

"He's watching us from Heaven," I said. "From up above."

He stared at the ceilings. "Daddy, wherever you are now, I promise I will keep Mommy safe. I love you, Daddy!"

I ran to him and hugged him tightly. Suddenly, the wind was blowing around us and I could hear Finnick whispered softly, "I love you too."

"Now and forever," I replied softly, kissing Triton.

**The End**


End file.
